This invention relates to the use of novel benzothiazole allophanates as fungicides. In particular, such fungicides are useful for the control of such plant diseases as powdery mildew and especially cucumber powdery mildew.
The prior art in an article in Chem. Pharm. Bull. 20, 2626 (1972) (Sankyo Chem. Co.) discloses the reaction of 2-aminobenzothiazole and ethoxycarbonyl isothiocyanate; no use is reported for the product. ##STR2##
The preparation of the benzimidazole allophanate I from ethoxycarbonylisocyanate has been reported [Chem. Ber., 107, 62 (1974)], although again no use has been disclosed. ##STR3##
These references do not suggest the compounds of the instant invention nor do they disclose activity in controlling powdery mildew such as cucumber powdery mildew.